As a memory system used in a computer system (hereinafter, computer), an SSD (Solid State Drive) on which a nonvolatile semiconductor memory such as a NAND-type flash memory (hereinafter, simply, NAND memory) is mounted attracts attention. The memory system such as the SSD has advantages such as high speed, lightweight, and low power consumption compared with a magnetic disk device.